Only Hope
by SpoonyChan
Summary: Zexion has lost his memory. The first to come to him is Marluxia who claims to have been his love before he got amnesia, but Demyx claims the same...however later than Marluxia, and tries to prove it to him in his own special way. Zemyx, Lemons, Yaoi, etc


_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated with it OR Only Hope by Mandy Moore. I'm just a fan writin' a story hur.

_**Warnings**_: This story contains boy on boy rape/sex and a bit of language.

Losing my memory was like losing my life…but backwards. But it wasn't like birth -- I already knew the basics of life and my own native language, and there were fragments that tugged at the back of my mind about certain people and things, but they were _small_ fragments. I didn't really know if they were pulling me the right way.

Even if they were, there was this odd _new_ sensation going through me. I didn't know if it was telling me what I was doing was wrong or right, but either way, I listened to its call. Obeyed it.

The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia, had promised to restore my memories. He already did it seemed, telling me that I was his and he was mine…although the latter didn't seem completely true. I _believed_ that he was my love before I lost my memories. Who else would come to me so quickly after losing my mind like that?

However then, out of the darkness, a hand.

Ungloved.

Smaller than I remembered in my more recent memories…rougher…

My eyes fluttered open wearily. My vision came in slowly. All I saw were two eyes, two large _beautiful_ eyes of sea green staring into mine worriedly as a tender thumb caressed circles in my cheek. I brought my hand to this hand gently, the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth from a strange, faraway feeling.

"Zexy?" a young voice asked only inches from my face, somewhere below the gorgeous orbs of ocean green.

I blinked a few times to get this face into a clearer focus as the bed beneath me creaked, suggesting this character moved closer to me, stooping to press his forehead against mine and grin. I felt his small wisps of hair tickle my skin as he closed the space between our lips, making direct contact, even sliding his tongue against my closed mouth.

I started at the taste of salty strawberries, shoving my palms forward into his tight chest. The air escaped his lungs and he gasped as he was pushed away, giving me a quizzical yet sad look as I heaved the clean air of his somehow heavenly, _intoxicating_ scent.

"Who are you?" I asked fleetingly through my breaths, eyes wide with what I thought was fear, but the hurt expression of the mulletted boy in front of me suggested I just killed his love and held a look of great malice.

"So Axy wasn't lying…" he spoke in a crushed whisper, eyes wandering downward at his own chest, "You really _did_ lose your memory."

I blinked out of disbelief, sitting myself up. Was this _him_? Marluxia warned me about him. He told me he was obsessed with me and wanted me with all his might, but I was already with Marluxia. He told me that I should never give into him, no matter what he told me. My face twisted into a scowl.

"You're…'Demyx', aren't you?"

The dusty blonde looked up, a wide smile of hope spread across his cheeks and a hungry light glimmering in his eyes. "You remember me, Zexy? Yes! I _knew _you wouldn't forget me!"

I chirped in pain as he lunged forward and captured me in a locking embrace around the stomach, nuzzling my chest. The pain in my front seared as I hissed and struggled to move my bound arms.

"Get off of me…" I grumbled in the angriest way I could, but the dirty blond didn't seem to hear. The weight of his body pushed me back down again, my head narrowly missing the headboard as he traveled up my body to start pecking at my neck. Cold shivers traveled down my spine sporadically as I shook with contempt as his salty kisses made their way to my tense jaw line.

"Stop it…" I grumbled in my throat. His neck against mine, he felt the violent vibrations and pulled up, cocking his head like a puppy in my dark gaze.

"Z…Zexy?" he asked softly, "What's wrong…?"

"_You're _what's wrong!" I cried out, finally finding the strength in my arms to push him off of my body. He looked back at me, baffled. Completely baffled. His orbs of sea green inherited an extra coat of gloss.

"What are you talking about, Zexy…?"

His voice was dripping with the potential of tears -- gentle, soft, and broken. I flinched at the sound of it. I felt some sort of pang of guilt pull inside me, my throat blocking up. This strange reaction of mine only led me to more irritation at the boy's presence.

"I won't fall for your antics, _Demyx_…" I said coldy, some parts of me trying not to look into his eyes building with sorrow, "You can't win a heart that doesn't exist…for _you _a least. My heart belongs to the Graceful Assassin."

Demyx responded with hurt, brooding silence, though I was certain I heard something inside him split in two at the fluttering, choking sound of his disbelieving whimpers at this statement. I couldn't stand looking into his pain-stricken eyes. They were somehow contagious. When I felt the sobs building up in my throat, I shook my head and told myself quietly, "_You only feel for Marluxia…only for him…"_

It didn't seem to work.

"Who are you?" I spoke in a trembling whisper, "Why does the sight of your sorrow make my dead heart scream…?"

Between us in the unseen darkness, the nearly sickeningly blank room, there was a strange connection that needed no words. Only breaths. Only beats. Only the torturing silence.

"It's because it remembers me…" Demyx bravely broke the suffocating silence in an equally dark whisper, looking at his fists in the covers, "If only you would listen to it Zexy…and forget about Marluxia. He's _lying_."

Such simple words of his sent a sudden burning hate coursing through me and I felt my balled fists tense and shake.

"_I _was your lover, Zexy. Marluxia is lying to you, saying that he was your lover just so he can –"

"_Shut __**up**_!" I lashed out, my arm swiping violently across his cheek. I felt a sprinkle of his tears splatter against my forehead as my hand connected with his face. I only heard my quivering breaths as I watched his face turned away from mine. Silent. Still. My own tears began to roll slowly from my eyes, down my cheeks, cascading down without a single sob.

_What the hell was wrong with me? _What was wrong with _him_? Were we sick…? _Delusional_?

I heard the creaking of the bed, Demyx's weight being lifted from the mattress. He stood up, his back turned to me. I could feel the new, tense hollowness of his heart.

"Fine…" he coldly stated, still not facing me. My breath froze at the sudden change of his voice, the light on his purpose…eliminated…

"Maybe the only way you'll remember…" he sniffed, "is—"

What little breath I held escaped myself. My shoulders were pinned against the headboard in a flash of amazing, twisting black leather. His face was a shallow breath away from my lips, this so-called "breath" doused with the scent of ocean spray.

"…I-I have to do this, Zexy…"

I would've asked, "Do _what_?" if the thought wasn't interrupted by the cutting sound of the zipper to my cloak being pulled up.

At first, I couldn't speak. I could only choke in fear, in what I thought was dislike as his rough fingertips trailed over my stomach, soothing the tenseness embedded beneath the skin.

"Y-you're not…" I finally managed to voice, "You _wouldn't_…"

"I-I know, Babe, I know…" he croaked as my insides lightened, "but I—"

"'_Babe_'…?"

He looked up as if answering to his own name, his teal eyes connecting with mine of ice. Certain memories seemed to dance in his swimming orbs of ocean. Somehow, my insides squirmed the moment he addressed me as "Babe". Was he _really _telling the truth, or..?

"Zexy…" he whispered, placing a hand softly on my cheek. My insides tied and squeezed. Was this _hatred_? Malice? Wasn't Marluxia the one I loved?

"Stop it…" I mumbled, completely confused as I swatted his hand away. I didn't realize until his thumb came back to trail up from my cheek to the corner of my eye that I was crying…

"You're remembering, aren't you Babe?"

"I'm not…" I murmured angrily, averting his hypnotic eyes as much as I could.

His hands of new hope flitted down to the zipper of my pants, pulling down slowly. I grumbled out weakly in protest, but didn't try to stop him.

_Why_?

I just lay there and let this crazed lunatic that was obsessed with me when I already had someone pull my pants and boxers to my knees, not struggling or anything. I certainly felt my blood boil, my stomach churn and sear with black fire, but it wouldn't connect to my actions. I absolutely _couldn't_ push him off. I was screaming at my arms and legs to do so, but they simply shook with…contempt? Fear?

_Love_…?

What the hell was I _thinking_?

I screamed as a single thin finger gained entrance, smothered in his own spit since, I figured, he _knew _I wouldn't suck on any part of his body in a million years, not even his fingers. It caught me completely by surprise and my hands that somehow found their way to Demyx's shoulders gripped tightly down to the bone angrily.

"_Get out_…" I hissed, "_Get out of me right now!_"

But it slid deeper into me, stroking from inside only slightly. The slightest of purrs and mewls exuded from behind my gritted teeth as it did so.

Demyx placed his forehead firmly against my bared shoulder. The warm touch of his skin gave me the impulse to grasp at the soft hair at the back of his head…

So I did…and the protesting part of me pulled at the hair viciously

Demyx squealed slightly in pain, but endured it as he pushed his lips back to the crook between my neck and my shoulder, nuzzling slightly. I cooed, hardly noticing the second finger as it made it's way in, like it always did…

Wait…always?

_Wake up_.

Thin trickles trailed over my clavicle and down the center of my chest that was empty beneath.

_Or was it?_

Demyx sniffed against my shoulder, hiccupping, dousing my skin with his tears…I screamed when the third finger entered, making half-hearted scissoring motions as it plunged deeper…

Wake up…

I didn't want to. It was a dream, not a nightmare, _a dream_…but I shouldn't have enjoyed it. No, I _didn't_. It was _rape_. No one enjoys nightmares! _It was a nightmare!_

"D-Demyx…" I croaked, hiding my eyes behind their lids, afraid as the head of his cock made its way into my entrance, hardly moving at all…

Rivers were cascading over my chest. Down my neck. From my own face as well…but I was controlled. Demyx, however, was quaking…_sobbing_.

"I l-love you, Zexy…" he sniveled, "D-don't go…don't leave me…"

He kissed my throat as it vibrated with my succulent moans… delicate.

His hips began to rock and he pushed inside and outside…while my hips remained motionless. I didn't want him.

_Liar._

I resented every single roll of his trembling hips.

_Fucking liar._

I wanted _out_. I wanted _him _out as his hands found my hips, grasping them firmly and lamely moving them in time with his own hips.

Colors flashed against the backs of my eyelids as the rhythm's timing hastened…

How…how long ago had I surrendered to this odious performance?

Far longer than you'll ever know…liar…

"Babe…"

His voice was a weathered recording. He pushed the bangs over my right eye away and let his palm rest on my cheek. I clenched my eyes tighter…

_Liar…liar…__**liar**__…_

_**Who was lying!?**_

"Look at me."

It wasn't a command or an order. I couldn't remember how many times Marluxia told me that as he entered my body in the dead of night, muffled my cries with a gag and pushed the hair out of my eyes and told me how pretty my blue eyes were…but he told me to _look at him_ as if he was going to send his vines down my throat if I didn't…

But the way Demyx softly whispered it with his wet palm planted on my face…it was an offer, not a command at all…

And I took it, opening my eyes to truly see his sea-green orbs for the first time in a while…

A while? I saw them before this way?

The oceans inside them were overflowing and leaking onto my nose and cheeks. I sobbed.

"Do…do you remember now, Babe…?"

I almost nodded. _Almost_. But I shook my head instead, the voices crying in my head…crying over and over, "_Liar! LIAR!! __**LIAR**__**!!!**__!_"

Demyx sighed shakily, nearly pulling out, but I gasped, squeezing his shoulders.

"_No_…" I breathed, "K-keep going…"

Whatever demon possessed me to say this I didn't know. But I said it. And Demyx kept going…faster, faster…Oh, _God_ faster…until we were both spilling out each other's names and our own seeds…practically simultaneously.

It was warm…comfortable…

Like always…

"Yeah…" I respired in response to the familiar voice in my head…_my _voice, my old voice, my _true _voice, as Demyx's body flopped on top of my chest, heaving incredible breaths as he pulled out along with all his luscious cum.

"Zexy…" he huffed, "…how 'bout now?"

I shook my head. "I…I'm not sure now…"

I felt the warm breath of his nose glide across the sticky substance on my chest as he drummed his fingers across my sternum that pointlessly guarded nothing…

Nothing for…Marluxia…

"_There's a song that's inside_…_of my soul,"_ the angel began to sing in time with his steadily drumming fingers that strangely resembled a heartbeat, "_It's the one that I've tried…to write over and over again…_"

I laughed slightly through my nose at his singing of the lines "_over and over_" for he drummed all four of his fingers in a sequence for each "_over_". I could feel his grin form as he went to kiss my neck.

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again."_

He pressed his ear to the center of my chest as he began to sing quietly, "_So I lay my head back down…and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope…_"

As he said these lines, he lifted his hands gently to my jaw line and fluidly came up to lock eyes with me as he sang, kissing me deeply when he finished his note. When he came back up, he looked into my eyes and sighed with a cocked head, grinning. "N'oooh, you do too have a heart."

He imitated a human heart with his index and middle finger, drumming once again at the center of my chest. My hands found their way to it, grasping it to make it stop.

"That's only because of you." I sighed.

He chuckled as he dipped and pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "Exactly."

.


End file.
